Klubba
Klubba is a very powerful Kremling who lives in Crocodile Isle. He runs Klubba's Kiosk, the only known entrance to the Lost World. Description Klubba was hired by Kaptain K. Rool to stop the Kongs from entering the Lost World, K. Rool's secret hideout and energy source of the island. He guards the golden barrels found in every world (except the Gangplank Galleon, The Flying Krock, and of course, Lost World, itself). Despite this, he can be bribed fifteen Kremkoins to allow the player to enter the Lost World. When approached in his Kiosk, Diddy and Dixie Kong have three choices: To pay up the coins, fight him (which always results in a loss) or run away. The latter two are essentially the same, returning to the map screen. In the Game Boy Advance remake, a fourth option called "Bag a Bug" was added, which was a short minigame costing five Banana Coins. After paying him, however, he will happily let them into Lost World without the choices, being incredibly friendly to the Kongs afterward and going so far as to call them 'friends' and polishing the bridge just for them. One of his lines mentions that if the Kongs were to ever get into trouble, he will help them out at their time of need. At one point Klubba even tells the Kongs that Kaptain K. Rool treats him and the rest of the minions rotten, and hopes the Kongs will thwart his plans, hinting that Klubba doesn't show any hatred towards the Kongs. In Donkey Kong Land 2, Klubba reprises his role as guardian to Lost World however he only appears near Gloomy Gulch and must have all forty seven Kremkoins paid for access to Lost World. Quotes 'First meeting' *''"Now' ear this, landlubbers! Me name is Klubba an' to cross me bridge is gonna cost yer many pieces o' eight!"'' *''"An' if yers don't pay up, I'll run yer through like the scurvy dogs ye are, A-harrr! It costs 15 Kremkoins to cross over, mateys."'' 'Entering his kiosk' *''"Stop right there ye scummy swabs! Step on me toll bridge an' I'll throw ye overboard!"'' *''"Avast there! Touch me horde o' gold 'ere' an' I'll slice ye in two!"'' *''"Splice me maonbrace, it's the monkeys I hope yers got enough booty this time, or ye'll walk the plank!"'' *''"It's twenty lashes wi' the cat o' nine tails for ye if I don't get me booty this time, y filthy apes!"'' *''"A-harrrr! 'Tis the flea ridden gorillas again! Pay the toll, or ye'll suffer a plenty, I promisse ye!"'' *''"Let's see yer dubloons, ye mangy apes!"'' *''"Shiver me timbers! Where's me loot? Cos if I don't get none, ye don't cross over, mateys!"'' *''"Scurvy chimps ahoy! C'mon ye yellowbellies. Try an' cross Klubba's bridge without payin. I dare ye!"'' 'Not enough Kremkoins' *''"Get lost and fetch me lots more treasure, y' scurvy dogs!"'' *''"I'll wrap me club around yer moth eaten heads if yer don't pay every last one!"'' *''"Har! Har! Har! Y'must be jokin if I'm gonna let ye across fer that lousy loot!"'' *''"That's not enough, y' banana-scoffing, scummy landlubbers!"'' *''"Try that again an' it's Davy Jones's locker f' ye! A-harrh!"'' *''"What's wrong with ye? Our bonus rooms must be too hard for y' flea bitten chimps t' find."'' *''"Ye'll taste me club if yo don't get some more!"'' *''"Ye'll 'ave t' find me more n' that to pass!"'' 'After paying' *''"Feel free t' use me barrel when ye like, mateys!"'' *''"Thanks for the booty. Yer me best mateys now!"'' *''"'Tis me ape mates! The barrel is all yours!"'' *''"Step this way, friends! I've polished the bridge just for ye!"'' *''"Ahoy there me monkey mateys! Fare ye well on this fine day!"'' *''"If yers get into any trouble, Klubba 'ere will 'elp ye out!"'' *''"Over here, Kongs! The Kremling 'Lost World' awaits ye!"'' *''"Kap'n K. Rool treats us rotten. I hope yer scupper his plans!"'' 'Leaving the kiosk' *''"Come back and face me, yellow bellied dogs!"'' *''"Don't come back, y' scurvy dogs!"'' *''"I'll be waiting right 'ere, y' flea bitten monkeys!"'' *''"I hope I never see you again!"'' *''"Come back when you want a beating. Har! Har!"'' *''"You'll never beat us Kremlings this time!"'' (GBA version) Gallery Screenshots Klubba Credits Screen - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|Klubba in the Credits screen. Klubba Credits Screen Japan - Super Donkey Kong 2.png|Klubba in the Credits screen in the Japanese version. Klubba Credits Screen - Donkey Kong Land 2.png|Klubba in the Credits screen in Donkey Kong Land 2. DKC2 - Castle Crush glitch (Klubba).png|Playing as Klubba with the Castle Crush Glitch. Sprites Map icon (Klubba).gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' map sprite. See also *Kudgel - The boss and guardian of Krem Quay Trivia *Klubba's position is reversed in Donkey Kong Land 2. He is now on the left side of the screen. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, he was on the right side of the screen. *Interestingly, the Donkey Kong 64 version of the enemy Krash is extremely similar in appearance to Klubba; like Krash, Klubba is large, has an enormous muscular body with huge pecs and wields a large spiked club. *Fitting the theme of pirate enemies in Donkey Kong Country 2, Klubba speaks in a stereotypical pirate accent. *Klubba means "club" in Swedish. *Klubba may be related to Kudgel. de:Klubba es:Klubba pt:Klubba Category:Kremling Krew Category:Kremling Kuthroats Category:Allies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former villains